It's Elementary
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The game's afoot as Danny Phantom assists the ghost of Sherlock Holmes in finally putting the soul of his long-time nemesis to rest! Read & review, but no flames, please!


**It's Elementary – A Danny Phantom Story**

**Chapter 1: Sherlock Holmes – Fact Or Fiction?**

**Danny Fenton woke up in his small bed, yawning, stretching his arms.**

**He smacked his lips, before looking around on the bed for something.**

**Normally, at night, Danny fought ghosts demons.**

**But since no ghosts had haunted Amity Park for about a week, he was able to catch up on much-needed sleep, get better grades in school, find the time to read one of his favorite books.**

**Danny searched under his blanket for his missing thing, until his hand touched something hard.**

**Danny pulled out a small book. It had a picture of a prominent man with hawk-like features, a deerstalker cap perched upon his black hair, a meerschaum pipe placed in his mouth.**

**The title of the book read, "The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes."**

**Danny opened up the book, continued to read from where he left off.**

**A few moments later, Danny was caught up in the escapades of Sherlock his assistant Dr. Watson, as they tried to solve the mystery of the beautiful Irene Adler...**

**Later, at breakfast, Danny had just finished reading "A Scandal In Bohemia".**

**And he was now sinking his teeth into toast cereal.**

**As he munched on his morning meal, Danny asked with a mouthful of food, "Hey, Jazz, did you know that Toby the dog didn't actually belong to Sherlock Holmes? They sure portrayed that differently in _The Great Mouse Detective_."**

**Jazz, Danny's 16-year-old sister, looked up from her psychology book, rolled her eyes in disbelief.**

**She said in dismay, "Danny, have you been reading that book again?"**

**Danny defended, "Yeah! So, what? It's not _MY _fault that Moriarty didn't really get the villain limelight!"**

**Jazz just said, "Danny, when are you ever gonna learn? Sherlock Holmes wasn't a real person!"**

**Miffed, Danny smarted off, "Oh, yeah? How would YOU know! Have you ever seen his ghost?"**

**Just then, Danny's ears caught a familiar voice. "And speaking of ghosts..."**

**Danny turned around, saw his dad, Jack Fenton, barge into the dining room.**

"**I wanna show you something, Danny."**

**A few moments later, Danny Jack were in the Ghost Basement.**

**Jack led Danny over to a big device. It looked like a computer.**

**Jack gestured to the PC-like device, said proudly, "It's called the Ghost Tracking System! Just type in the name of someone, you'll find a ghost with that name."**

**Danny marveled at the invention.**

**In his mind, he heard himself saying, _Hey, maybe I could find Sherlock Holmes' ghost with that!_**

**Just then, Mattie, Danny's mom, came in.**

**She said irritatedly, "Jack Fenton, you better hurry, or we'll be late for the Paranormal Investigators Convention!"**

**Jack got his suitcase full of ghost-hunting devices, followed his wife out the door, saying, "I'm comin' Mattie!"**

**Jazz Danny stood in the threshold, as they saw Mattie get into the taxicab.**

**The cab roared down the street, as Jack rushed after it.**

**As he ran after the yellow cab, Jack called out to Danny Jazz, "We'll be back in 5 days! Jazz, take care of your brother! Oh, call me if you see a ghost!"**

**Jazz Danny stared on, as Jack the cab finally disappeared.**

**Jazz turned to Danny, asked her brother, "Well? What do you wanna do?"**

**Danny walked back into the house, said, "I'm gonna get back to reading my book."**

**Actually, Danny was going into the Ghost Basement.**

**Danny sat down by the Ghost Tracking System, his fingers pecked the following keys:**

**S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K H-O-L-M-E-S**

**Danny sweated with anxiety, before the computer screen lit up with the following words...**

**1 match found.**

**Danny clicked on the hyperlink. As soon as the mouse made its clicking noise, Danny looked over to the left.**

**The door to the Ghost World opened.**

**The house began to shake.**

**Danny braced himself, just as he saw a ghost appear.**

**Could it be...?**

**Danny froze with anticipation as the ghost began to materialize...**


End file.
